beastarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gon
is a minor character of Beastars and Beast Complex. He is the Headmaster of Cherryton High School. Appearance Beast Complex His wardrobe in the series was limited to a uniform of the boarding school he attended, which consists of a long-sleeved cream-colored sweater, a badge of boarding school, a tie, some pants and black shoes. During a dispute with one of his highest-level co-workers he received a scratch in his left eye. Beastars His wardrobe is composed of a jacket, a white shirt inside with a tie, also wearing black pants and shoes. Personality Beast Complex He is a pretty happy boy, always looking for opportunities to see his childhood friend Mog during recess hours. The two of them are very close, but once Gon was 10 years old they were separated to different buildings inside the boarding school for security reasons, this fact led to a conflict with Gon, who saw this rule as stupid, because they distanced him from his friend, with whom he always had very funny conversations, but in the eyes of the other animals of the boarding school that was a friendship very badly seen by all the others, in spite of that they continued to see each other and even tried to expose the carnivores of higher degrees, to raise awareness with the younger carnivores so that the gap between carnivores and herbivores will be reduced and try to eliminate that rule that drives them all away, without solving the real problem. The companions of greater degree tried to convince Gon to join them, to continue intimidating the herbivores, but the strong conviction of justice of Gon was greater, he wanted to be the strongest of all to protect his friend, to Despite all their efforts to expose them, the event was hidden, the guilty were only given one month of suspension; Mog and Gon were only given protection from now on. After this series of mog events, I confess to Gon that at that moment he was afraid, that this was his true nature, even though he always shows that he is kind, hides his potential and for this fact believes that one day they should take different paths, but in spite of that it is not a reason to be sad. Beastars Now as an adult, he is a little more calm about his personality as a young man. As the principal of Cherryton High School has shown interest in seeing his students grow up without having to suffocate them, this is a fact that he reaffirmed in the board of directors to choose the next candidates for Beastars. Where he affirms that youth is a very hard stage, it is the moment in which one falls in love, one questions his own value in society, where one begins to have the first disagreements with his wild instincts and that in spite of that the current education system tries to make you bear a great responsibility to your students, even more to those who are candidates to be a Beastars. Trivia * He is one of the few characters that have appeared in the two manga that make up the universe of Beastars and Beast Complex. es:Gon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Carnivores Category:Beastars Category:Beast Complex